Thirteen Days of Dem Month
by Bakura From School
Summary: From 9/1 to 9/13, A group of thirteen drabbles written in dedication to the Melodious Nocturn, Demyx, Number IX of the Organization XIII. For 09/09. Enjoy. Delayed post: 9/13 finally up! Dedicated to by big sis. NOW COMPLETE
1. The First Meeting

It's September 2009. That's right all you Orgy nerds/ extreme fans. The biggest Demyx event of your lifetime!

In honor of our favorite Melodious Nocturne, I decided to write a small drabble each day through the 13th of September. I'm actually feeling like being creative to get myself through college, I can very much relate with the rest of you authors. So to start it off, here is a Xem/Dem.

NOTE: There's no actual romantic pairing. But a bit (a lot…) of OOC. (Sorry everyone)

Disclaimer: 1) Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) "Dem-month" is also inspired by Nire-chan on DeviantArt, so thankyou for that.

Enjoy my attempt.

IIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIX

**First Meeting: The Ice Cream**

"Number IX, are you listening?"

However, Myde—or rather now, Demyx, was busy looking up into the endless white bowels, of the castle that never was. So, this was his new home? The hall of empty something-or-rather looked to have good acoustics; probably perfect for his Sitar practicing…

"Demyx!", the boy now looked to the shouting superior, seeing glowering eyes.

"Heh," he chuckled lamely at the situation, "I'm sorry Mr. Xemnas…"

The white haired superior pinched at the bridge of his nose, wondering why he'd chosen two airheads in a row to help fulfill the Organization's plans.

"Follow me, number IX"

The newest recruit tailed the man through the geometric hallways and down the twisted stairs into to dining area, housing the refrigerator and cook top. A gloved hand reached for the side freezer compartment; through the frosty vapors, the mulleted boy looked past Xemnas's shoulder, and his eyes widened at the stacks of colorful ice cream bars.

"Perhaps a treat would help you wake up?"

"Really?" the younger's eyes seemed to sparkle "What flavor is the blue one?"

"Sea Salt. I would highly recommend it."

The name itself interested Demyx. _Sea_ salt?! So, side by side, Xemnas led Demyx back up the stairway, a sweet blue Popsicle in each of their hands.

"Now shall we continue our tour with the workout room? We have quite a large pool."

IIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIXIIX

FIN.

Okay, I admit, this one is actually a day late with posting. Review if you like, I'd love to see what you think about this, even if you hated, or it made you bored.

Next Chapter will be 9/2.

~BFS


	2. A Second Presence

Guess what Day it is?! 9/2! Today is the second day of Demmonth and what a nice day it was.

Enjoy this next drabble. As always…

Disclaimer: 1) Kingdom Hearts is owned by Nomura Tetsuya, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) The idea of Demmonth is inspired by Nire-chan from DeviantArt.

Note: again, no real romantic relationship, unless you squint and turn it sideways into the start of something fluffy. Xig/Dem slight OOC, and extreme lack of a developing storyling.

Enjoy.

IIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIX

**A Second Presence**

As his first week as a new member of Organization XIII came to a close, Demyx sighed, relaxing into his spot along the raised platform in the hall of empty melodies, and summoned his Sitar, also to be his weapon. The first night, at dinner, everyone had been welcoming. They had all seemed so much older and superior, except for Axel, who was closest to his age, but even then... those bright green eyes, and badass smirk…

Demyx's thin fingers danced along the frets, coming to a slowing conclusion. Sighing, he flopped backward onto the cool floor.

"That was a new one."

Blue orbs bugged at the intruding voice, and he spotted another, seemingly levitating above his head. A long ponytail hung off the Sharpshooter's back.

"Oh! Hi Xigbar", the younger sat up as the man flipped to the ground, landing in front of him.

"Hey little dude; looks like you also found the best spot in the castle."

Demyx nodded passionately. "Yeah. The acoustics in here are amazing!"

"You sure can play a lot of things", Xigbar saw the boy just shrug timidly, "Any chance you'd ever play a song for me?"

Demyx stared into Xigbar's eye, drinking in the black cloth and the mighty yellow iris. Demyx started with a low pluck on the bass note, jumping thirds and octaves, seemingly re-tuning the beautiful instrument before playing a quick jazz scale downward followed by a longer strain, becoming more musical than ever. The tune's smooth, erotic, and witty notes built upon each other, as Xigbar's eyes slipped shut, listening to the new song.

'_Empty my butt.'_

IIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIX

FIN.

As always review to express any comments, questions, flames, or problems you have.

Thanks for reading.

Happy 9/2/09 everyone

~BFS


	3. Three Dozen More

Today's 9/3 everybody! Third drabble—it's time for some Xal/Dem action. (joke)

Disclaimer: 1) Kingdom Hearts is owned by Nomura Tetsuya, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) The idea of Demmonth was originally inspired by Nire-chan of DeviantArt

NOTE: There's no such thing as XAL/DEM romantics below. Some OOC perhaps?

IIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIX

**Three Dozen More**

"So, Xaldin, I had a dream about you last night."

"Really."

The boy nodded enthusiastically and swallowed the mouthful of gooey treat. "mmhm. You were a ring master at a carnival with a bunch of tigers, and clowns."

The large man grunted with his back turned to Demyx. He bent slightly inside the hot oven, replacing a tray of golden brown discs with a second of raw blobs.

"When I woke up this morning, I thought 'wouldn't that be cool is Xaldin was really a ring-master?'" Demyx licked at a portion of his finger, where the warm chocolate had spread.

"But then when I came downstairs, I finally decided that I was really glad that you weren't a ring-master, but still a part of the Organization,"

The older man just nodded his head in humoring agreement, transferring the cookies to a new plate with a spatula.

"Because if you ran your own circus, you wouldn't be able to make these cookies for us all the time; and these cookies are _so _good. Thank you, Xaldin."

Xaldin turned with the new plate of cookies, and set them in front of Demyx. His eyes sparkled with the happiness of a proud father.

"You're very welcome, Demyx."

IIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIXIIIIX

FIN.

Xaldin bakes. You _know_ he does. They say everyone should find a hobby away from their original line of education/work, right? So why can't Xaldin take up baking for the Organization.

Today's lesson: don't give Demyx sugar in the mornings?

I do have to admit I didn't like this one very much, but it's not as if a lot of people are reading anyway. I'm not trying to impress too much.

Review or Flame if you want. Thanks for reading

**Who's excited for 385/2 Days? Only 26 days left till US release!!!! YOSH**

~BFS


	4. Fourth Hour

Um, Hey! Ahhah-hah-hah… guess who's about TWO days late with posting?! I dearly apologize to those that were following this. Here's the Fourth entry to the Demmonth Drabbles. Vexen is by far one of my top favorite members of the Orgy. I just can't quite explain why.

Disclaimer: 1) Kingdom Hearts belongs to Nomura Tetsuya, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) The original idea of" Demmonth", and the inspiration to do this, came from Nire-chan on DeviantArt.

NOTE: there is no romantic pairing of Vexen and Demyx in this (no one needs to worry); Although I do suspect a hint of OOC from both parties.

SPECIAL THANKS: a special thanks goes to everyone that's read my story so far, and also to:

**Ocearna: **thanks for the favorite! Thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked this enough to favorite it!

**Kichikoneko:** Thankyou so much for the Alert. Sorry about being late…

**Chakolit Chip:** (nice penname btw XD) Thanks for the Alert! I appreciate it.

REVIEW TIME: Two reviews; I'm pretty happy. I'm not looking for too much, but I appreciate everyone!

**Kichikoneko: **Thankyou so much. I'm glad you found this story! Of course Xaldin will bake you cookies!! Anything for a fan! XD but… You have to ask him yourself, deal? Hahaha.

**-lux-light-hell- : **I'm glad you like it. I love Demyx, also. He's the cutest member I think. You've mentioned a mistake on my part. GAH! I hate it when I make mistakes, especially when I went back to look through for them. Except, now I'm not too sure – "IX" _is_ the Roman numeral for "9" is it not? And "XI" would be eleven, like Marluxia. Please tell me where you have seen my mistake and I will fix it right away. (sorry, I'm confused.) Thank you very much for reviewing.

Enjoy Everyone!!

IVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIX

**Fourth Hour**

Demyx spun around on the bar stool when he heard the fridge door open, a steaming mug of white hot chocolate clasped between his worn fingers.

"hey, Vexen", Demyx eyed the red nectarine clutched within the Academic's gloved hand. "Does it ever snow here?"

"I've seen snow once in my life, Number IX, and that was when I was eight."

"wow." The boy looked saddened by the fact. "Back home, I remember it snowed so much. It was always so cold, but it was beautiful. And that feeling of being able to see it, made me feel warm inside. Say, Vexen? Did you get anyone a Christmas present yet?"

The scientist's face shrunk thoughtfully, dreading. "not yet."

"okay—so what if we give them something together?" His eyes were a serious fervor when he returned the mug to the counter and summoned his sitar with a spin.

"number IX, are you actually insinuating that we use our powers…for…"

Demyx kept nodding, a grin eating his face. He was glad that Vexen was so smart.

XXX

Demyx appeared at Vexen's door. It opened before he could knock. "oh good! You're awake."

"For a while now"

"I was so excited I could hardly sleep!" The two stalked quietly through the castle hall ways, save the small clicks from Demyx's upbeat stepping. They passed through the living room where sat the Christmas tree all thirteen of them had helped to decorate. A couple of wrapped boxes already sat around and underneath the lit tree. It caught Vexen's eye—someone was prepared.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think Santa came already?!" Vexen ignored Demyx's hushed comment as they continued their way into the courtyard.

Demyx summoned the large blue instrument, and played a quick lick, "You ready Vexen?" It only took one nod before a giant water pillar was thrown toward the sky. The Melodious Nocturne played improvised chords to cut the water apart, the droplets getting smaller and smaller, until only a thick layer of mist appeared up high. Vexen waved his hand, freezing the molecules into clusters of crystals, and gravity began to work with their weight.

Demyx reached his palm out, and caught the first white morsel; it melted on his ungloved hand. Vexen blinked the flakes out of his lashes. There was a peaceful silence.

"Merry Christmas, Demyx."

"Merry Christmas."

They both stood, side by side, gazing at the softly tumbling snowflakes, each memory floating down right along with it.

IVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIX

FIN.

I apologize for these all being so random. Ice cream, cookies, snow? What'll come next?

Thanks for reading! Review, Flame, or just enjoy silently, whichever works for you.

Chapters 5 and 6 will (crossing our fingers!!) hopefully be up today along with this one. I do apologize for the lateness. Thanks again everyone.

~BFS


	5. Flat Fifth

So… I DID say I'd have this up today (9/6) with the faith that I'd actually have access to a computer… but alas, I have not until right now. (11:10PM) But I figured why not just type it up right now and post. People are happy, and I don't have to worry about doing three chapters tomorrow, right?  
So here's chapter 5 . Enjoy everyone!

DISCLAIMER: 1) Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) The original concept of Demmonth belongs to Nire-chan on DeviantArt. I'm just inspired by it.

NOTES: okay, so in this chapter, many may not agree with what I am about to do. But I'll just say this, since nobody _actually_ likes Lexaeus--hell, I'll bet not ever Nomura-san likes Lexaeus-- and not much info about him is discussed… I have taken the liberty to stretch the Lexaeus fan base to my liking. I love Lexy, and I think he will be my new favorite just because no one else likes him.

There will be no romantic relationship between Lexaeus and Demyx. But do enjoy the day of 9/5!

REVIEWERS CIRCLE: Thanks to everyone that Read (you know who you are) and those that Reviewed.

Two new reviews with just one chapter?! I'm ecstatic you guys!! Thanks a bunch!!

**Kichikoneko:** thanks so much XD I know I couldn't live without seeing snow during the winter months. (Hmm…good choice about asking Xaldin with that note; If you'd like, I will deliver the note for you :P )

**BurnBabyBurn**: Thanks so much for such a long review, you're opinions are really appreciated by me! I'm glad you liked Vexen's chapter the best (I think I do too.) I chose to address Demy as "IX" because in a way, I think that the more serious characters (i.e. Vexen) would address his team members by rank; just part of trying to keep them a _little_ within (*my interpretation*) of their personalities. O.o Gah-lee! Look at all of those un-capitalized sentences—you're completely right! I've gone back and fixed them. Thank you so much for pointing some stupid mistake like that out to me. How distasteful of me to even skip over detailing such as that. I guess that's what I get for quick posting, and little revising… -_-'. Really I do appreciate it! Thanks for reading.

Alright, now on with the fifth chapter.

Enjoy everyone!

VIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIX

**Flat Fifth**

"_If you can get someone to take your mission, then you may be excused from it." _He had said; and so Demyx was, on his way to visit his last hope, Lexaeus.

Soon after he knocked, Demyx was greeted by the big man towering over his lithe figure.

"Um, Hi Lexaeus. I was hoping to talk to you about some…thing" He had opened the door fully now, ushering Demyx in with a wave of his large hand. The mulleted boy sauntered in and sat down on the bed across from the dresser that Lexaeus leaned against with arms folded over his chest.

"What was your concern Demyx?"

"Well you see, I was assigned this—what is that?" His eyes gazed anywhere but at the man's face, landing of a large black and rectangular trunk. "Is that a tenor sax?"

The man nodded, watching the boy's reactions should he have to explain himself, but the musician's face seemed to explode with glee.

"I knew your tomahawk case wasn't really that big…you take it on missions, don't you…" he seemed to be reasoning with himself. "I never would have thought… Oh, Lexy will you jam with me??"

Lexaeus opened his mouth to protest his cause, but shut it soon after seeing no valid reason to not show the other composer what he could do. He reached a hand for the leather case, lifting it with ease by the sturdy handle.

"Let's go to the Hall of Melodies!" Demyx already had the dark portal open, and both stepped through, destination set.

XXX

Lexaeus knelt by his open saxophone case as Demyx plucked at his sitar, tuning it before they played. He caught sight of the tenor, the golden rods reflected off the soft silver body, and accented the pearl keys beautifully.

"Oh wow; that one looks professional. It's really nice!"

Lexaeus pulled the reed from his mouth to speak, "I could say the same of your sitar."

He wrapped an arm around the instrument's blue neck, "Well she wasn't always blue, it just changed when I got here. Plus she sounds even better! Not everything can be bad about this place, huh?"

Demyx waited while the saxophonist played a few scales and arpeggios, warming the cold metal of the horn. _'His tone quality is flawless…' _

"C Blues?" Demyx started a catchy bass line while Lexaeus listened to the pattern, soon joining in with an improvised tune, his fingers slamming the keys with infallible precision.

XXX

Xigbar woke from his afternoon siesta when he heard a new instrument from below, and peer over the balcony, seeing Lexaeus and the familiar saxophone. "Guy still has that old thing, huh?" He closed his eyes, laying back down to enjoy the free daily concert, guess starring their very own Silent Hero.

VIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIXVIX

FIN.

Yes, (my world's) Lexy plays the Sax. I'm a sucker for a musically talented guy, what can I say. Any flames or comments, just review, and I'll get back to you the best I can.

Note: When I wrote "Siesta" with Xigbar, I couldn't help but think of the Tiki-Room in Disneyland. Why is Xigbar in this chapter, you may ask? I haven't got a valid answer for that.

Next Chapter will be Zexion's. (Like you needed me to tell you that?)

Thanks for reading everyone

~BFS


	6. Six Seconds Less

Alright so, chapter 6. Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far. I appreciate you following it. Again, I do apologize for this chapter being a bit late. But chapter 7 will be up today also.

DISCLAIMER: 1) Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) Nire-chan owns the original concept of Demmonth, and is my inspiration for these drabbles.

NOTES: There is no Zemyx (sorry all you uber fans) in this story below. This one is a lot shorter than the previous ones… but what can I say, I think you'll see the reason for being so. XP

Enjoy~

VIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIX

**Six Seconds Less**

Zexion's eyebrows furrowed impatiently as he felt the eyes of another staring him down from across the table. He glanced over the rim of his book pages to see Demyx's waiting blue orbs.

"Is that good?"

"Yes."

"You should read it to me."

"Demyx, it's not a story book. It discusses the properties of Newton's theory of relativity, while also drawing in the laws of conservation of matter, and inspects the concept of Murphy's Law in a way to explain the inevitable extinction of—", Zexion peered up again to catch the tails of Demyx's uniform exiting the doorway. He smirked.

"That was even faster than last time."

VIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIXVIIX

FIN

So, before you all say _"what a jerk Demyx is for just walking out on Zexion",_ put yourself in the boy's shoes. Lol, I do believe I'd walk out on him too. Plus it's not like Zexion minded.

Review or Flame if you feel so inclined.

Thanks for reading.

~BFS


	7. Seven Days 'Till

So I missed it by 26 minutes… It's officially the Eight. But I still need to post Saix's chapter. And it's not even a full moon… Can you blame me? I mean what can you do with Saix and Demyx? so I came up with this… I hope some of you don't hate it too badly.

DISCLAIMER: 1) Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) the original concept and inspirations for these Drabbles of Demmonth came from Nire-chan on DeviantArt. 3) _Twilight_ belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

NOTES: There's no romantic relations between Saix and Demyx, but there are miniscule hints of XemSai…if you stand on your hands, turn your head sideways, and squint really really hard while solely applying the 7/1 pairing to the scene.

WARNINGS: I have thrown in one shameless _Twilight_ (Stephanie Meyer's) reference… I have never read the series, and probably never will. If you have issues with it, take your complaints to Zexion, please.

REVIEWER'S TIME! Holy cow! 4 whole reviews with just the posting of chapters 5/6?? Thanks everyone!

**Kichikoneko: **I don't mind 2 reviews in one at all. Saves both of us time! Yes! We'll start a Lexy fanclub together. Thanks, I think I'll see how many cameos Xigbar can make, I already have him planned for a later chapter also -_-' =My choice was to either have Demyx fall asleep or walk away, so I thought of which choice would bother Zexion the least and went with that one. Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate that you are reading this and liking it. (Sorry for my long reply) I hope you enjoy the next chapters.

**Kiwasaki-chan3**: Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the next update (just a couple hours late)

**Cheraichan: **I apologize for getting your hopes up for the "today" update being tomorrow's update. I'm glad these help you get through your work/school day, as they do also assist me. That's part of the reason it's late. The only time to write is 10pm! Thank you very much for the review, and for reading these, and following them.

**BurnBabyBurn**: I love your gigantic reviews. Is there more about Lexaeus's past in 385/2 days? (I bet there isn't!!) lol. I really glad you understood my Xigbar comment from chapter 2, I unfortunately tend to make a vague and unexplainable statement that only makes sense in my mind, and my mind only. The sitar reference is completely made up. It was just my own thought on the matter. I haven't played the new game, but I'm pretty excited for it! I just figured, come on now, what kind of instrument looks like _that_. But if that's how it really happened, then I think I'll quit my day job and become a psychic or something. Meh, I don't need review count, I'm just glad you're reading the fic and reviewing in the first place, heck, you could even have reviewed for all 6 chapters in the same message, and I wouldn't have minded. I love the organization. Just as you do, I will apologize for my ultra long reply. Thanks for commenting!

Thanks for everyone else that has read this

AND NOW:

I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter.

VIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIX

**Seven Days 'Till…**

Saix sat across from Demyx in the meeting hall to discuss the next major mission by order of Xemnas.

"…in Atlantica…surveying… three…mission…you'll return on the 29th of October", Demyx's attention faltered, picking up on only the more important details.

"Hey Saix, have you ever been to Halloween Town?"

"Yes."

"Can we all go to the festival this year, as a whole organization?"

"Number IX, we have more important matters."

"Oh please Saix, I've never been before!" Demyx sounded so enthusiastic, so excited, that it made Saix twitch in what he remembered to be kind consideration, and ran his palm across one thin blue eyebrow. He twirled the pearl earring in his right ear. Demyx stared at him with wide and slowly watering blue eyes.

"I suppose I could ask the superior."

"Oh this is great! Do we have to dress up?!" the Nocturne's hands clasped together, awaiting the response.

"No. We're given an identity once we arrive. Much like it is with Atlantica, and The Pride Lands."

"Oh well that's cool. What was everyone when you went?"

"It was just me and Xe—the Superior. We were gathering information on heartless. It was my first mission. I was a werewolf, and he was a vampire." Saix's gaze was far away, reminiscing about a more peaceful time, when their non-existent lives weren't as hectic.

"Hey, just like _Twilight_!"

"Like what?"

The blond boy giggled, "You'll have to ask Zexion. He read it to me once. This is exciting Saix! I'll go tell Roxas and Axel right now! Oh boy, my first trip to Halloween Town!!" He frolicked from the room, seemingly in the direction of the bedrooms.

"Number IX, Demyx—your mission… don't." The Diviner inhaled deeply, counting slowly. He could handle this situation; it was simply a juvenile behavior that needed to be tolerated to keep everyone happy, and loyal.

"Xemnas is not going to like this." Rubbing his temple, Saix wandered to the balcony outside of Addled Impasse. There was a desperate need for a quiet and peaceful place in times like these: where he'd have to think long and hard of a way to cheer Xemnas up enough that he may actually listen to the proposal, and if he was in a really good mood, allow it.

VIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIXVIIIX

FIN

Soo…I like Saix, and I don't think he's as berserk and mean as he looks. Deep down inside he's just a huge softy looking for some fun. He got sucker punched by Demyx's puppy dog eyes! . Pay no mind to actual game references, or else it will throw everything off. XD

There's chapter 7. I hope everyone enjoyed, and like always, Flames or comments will be appreciated in a review!

Thanks

~BFS


	8. His Eighth Princess

I don't know where you guys have been, but where I'm at, it's still the 8th. (Just kidding. NOONE kill me please!!! But it still feels like the eighth, can I argue that point?)

Um, this one is the longest yet—sorry to all those really wanting something short to read. But it just happens, as most of you authors know. So, let's get started, and I'll have the warnings below.

DISCLAIMER: 1) Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) the original concept of Demmonth comes from Nire-chan on DeviantArt, and is my inspiration for these drabbles

NOTES/WARNINGS: There _is_ actually (very) light AkuDemy in here…I don't know how it happened, it just did. Oh man does that mean the rating needs to go up because it's no longer "child safe"?? snap. Slight buried angst. I talk about their pasts here, just very vaguely. I don't know anything about their past lives, and am totally pulling this info from the guessing room. I left a lot of things open for self interpretation, such as locations, ages, and circumstances. There's a mention of homosexuality here, but it's mild and innocent. Nothing hardcore at all. ALSO, I find the transitions to be a little rough, but … I blame it on Demyx. … enjoy.

REVIEWS: woah. I got 12 new reviews in 3 days? Thanks guys! I love you all. And no flames yet…that's good. Lol

**AkuDemyfan: **Thanks for all the reviews, -looks at all of them with wide and grateful eyes-. Thanks for reading them. I do appreciate the alert. And of course I will, all you had to do was ask! (I'm shamefully addicted to ). Of course Demyx is excited to go to Atlantica, but surveying heartless would get old eventually. ha-ha, not to mention that he probably would forget his mission, and just jam with Ariel.

**BurnBabyBurn**: Only the true fans see the XemSai!! …or maybe everyone does, was it that obvious? XD I don't think anyone can be dreadful when they're speaking to Demyx, not even Saix. He's definitely one of my favorite orgy members XD. No I haven't read Twilight, although my sister owns all four, and I could start reading anytime. Maybe Zexion wasn't reading it…but Demyx wanted to be read to, like a bedtime story, and who wouldn't want to hear Zexy's sexy voice all night (I'm just trying to get myself out of the water with these excuses) . I'm glad to hear you've been waiting for Axel's chapter, and I certainly hope you're not disappointed…it's a rather interesting one. I'm not sure how it came about. Thanks for your reviews, I love them really. I just like to rival your length with my replies.

**Kiwasaki-chan3**: Thanks for the review. I'd be so excited to go to Halloween Town! If you ever find it one day, take me with you.

**Kichikoneko:** _IS_ Saix more mature than a puppy dog? Haha, I'm bet he is. He DOES have a reputation to uphold right? I'm glad you reviewed. I'm not so sure how much of a bang Axel's chapter has…but I'll let you be the one to make the call. Thanks again. Hope you enjoy.

**XIII Riku:** it's not that Zexion was too boring, or confusing, or anything… thanks for the review.

**NinjaSheik: **say, thanks! Here's the next update, not so up to date. (bad joke)

**Thank you to all the readers that have read but not reviewed. I'm guilty of that too- I do not always review the fics I love… sometimes I'm just too lazy to log in…** (shot)

I hope you Enjoy this. Love you guys.

VIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIX

**His Eighth Princess**

"Hey, Axel?" The pyromaniac looked up from the bowl of flaked cereal to the boy that addressed him.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Oh give me a break Dem; what crazy princess did you have tea with _this _time?" He rolled his eyes at the clichéd question, and Demyx's eyes lit up.

"Tartes. Not tea, and Snow White! She sang a song for me. '_Someday, my prince will come. Someday, I'll find true love.'_" Axel scoffed and shook his head.

"Oh Axel, you can't tell me you've never had your own Princess??"

"My mom was the only Royalty I knew. But we didn't live happily ever after." He picked the spoon back up, and shoved the soggier grains into him mouth, chewing at the sugar.

"What happened?"

"She died." He saw Demyx's quickly transforming face, "She got sick, but someone killed her. She was going to die, anyways."

Demyx's eyes showered Axel with sympathy, "Your mother was killed? Oh I'm so sorry… what about your dad? Was—"

"What about him? No, I didn't have a perfect childhood, Demyx."

"Don't get mad Axel", He saw the anger flash through the green eyes. "Nobody has a good childhood. Mine wasn't perfect either."

Axel scoffed, "Not the way you talk about it Demyx. Well, what about you, did you have a Cinderella back home?"

"Umm… I don't know. On the alley corner, where I'd go to play my sitar there was this guy that came. He sat across from me, just listening. He came back, like, every day at the same time. Then he asked me if he could start singing along to my songs, he had written lyrics; he had a beautiful voice. We'd split the coins we collected, sometimes go get some food."

"Hm, sounds romantic, Dem. What was his name?"

"…Brauk…I think he said."

Axel snorted with laugher, "so, was he your boyfriend or something?"

Demyx scratched the back of his head, mussing up the Mohawk. "I'm not really sure. We were in the park one time, after the bakery, and he did kiss me…"

Axel shoved the spoon in his mouth again, and spoke around it, "How promiscuous, Dem. Where do you think lover boy is right now, I mean, now that you're here."

"He…uh, died too actually. There was a flood. I guess we're more alike than we thought." Demyx shrugged as he said it.

"Ironic that you control water, isn't it?" The red heads sinister remark shut the blond up. Demyx stared at the tabletop, thinking of a response but found none. He changed the subject quickly with a quirky voice.

"But no princesses or princes ever whisked you away to a paradise where you were happy. That's a shame to hear, Axel."

"Okay, if you say it _that_ way, there w—"

"Oh My Gosh! I Knew it!! What were they like??" He longed to hear the romantic fairy tale, eyes sparkling, and full attention was given to the red-head. Axel shook his head, rolling his eyes; but his mouth formed the slightest of smiles.

"Well, it _was_ a guy if you must know. He had bright blue eyes, just like the sky reflecting on the oceans back home on a cloudless day. He was thin, and had really dark blond hair; it looked really soft. But then I looked again and saw that it was style like this," He dug his gloved fingers into his red bangs, lifting up the spikes into the air, they stood stiff and straight. "And the back of his hair was like this," the hand left the top and smoothed the locks down his back, "In the _stupidest_ looking mullet I had ever seen. His name was Demyx."

Demyx's eyes widened and he pointed a finger to his nose. "Me??" Axel nodded.

"At first, I thought, you were _such_ an idiot. And I wanted nothing to do with you, just like the rest of the organization. But then, I heard you play your sitar for the first time; you were singing. I didn't know the language…but I understood _everything_ you sang that day. You were scared, and unsure of why you were here at first…just like me. And then you started to talk to me…and I couldn't understand why you _would_."

Demyx leaned over quickly, as Axel seemed to be finished speaking. His lips gave a soft peck to the tip of the read head's nose.

"Mãĩ tumse pyār kartā hū̃", then quickly the blond scampered off, a blush rising on his cheeks as he left.

And Axel sat there dumb founded, smiling at Demyx's words. He _knew_ Xemnas's theory was wrong.

VIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIXVIIIIX

FIN.

Oh, no. I hope nobody hates me too much for that. It turned more serious than expected…

I don't speak Hindi, nor know the accuracy of Demyx's words. I made him be Hindi, because I'm a sucker for clichés and the Sitar is a Middle Eastern instrument. … (that's a very valid excuse…) so If you know the language, and I'm wrong, mark me on it, and I'll fix it. There are the long/short vowel sounds over it because it's not a language written in english alphabet...but i did write it in english alphabet...…I blame Google

A/N: going back and rereading, in my opinion, from the reader's view, it's hard to tell if Axel's actions/words are actually genuine, or of pity. That's a shame. Sorry all you hopeful AkuDemy fans if I just ruined this fic now for you… it just turned out that way, I swear. When writing, it was _supposed_ to be genuine.

As always, Flames and reviews are happily appreciated, and I'll try to get back with you as peacefully as I can. Thanks guys. You reading this means a lot to me.

I'm late on a lot of chapters, let's just say if I were an actual author, especially for the newspaper, I would be fired for missing the deadlines -_-' (but on the plus side, I DO have plans already for the next 3 chapters… they just aren't written in stone yet. Maybe I'll do so tomorrow at the library)

Until next time.

~BFS


	9. The Melodious Nocturne

So I've contemplated exactly how to do this for about 2 days. And now I'm extremely late with this chapter. (just 5 days) I thought, what could I do for 09/09/09…then thought of Demyx's past, and future, and decided to write 9 tiny(or not so much) drabbles inspired by 9 different songs.

This is actually called the Music Meme. I've seen it on a couple of times. The rules are, you set your music playlist to random, and choose a character—then you play the music, and only have the duration of the song to write a drabble…we'll see how it goes. Join me after with the Author Notes.

NOTES: This is really late. I'm really sorry everyone. I give you permission to skin me. Even if this looks really really long, only about HALF of it is actual story… the rest is notes. You can decide to read them or not.

A lot of ideas here are stolen..no. INSPIRED by other authors, etc. Essentially, I'm borrowing your ideas, just like every other television show "borrows ideas" Examples:  
Yu-Gi-Oh vs. Duel Masters  
Pokemon vs. Digimon  
Lizzie McGuire vs. Hanna Montana

…see what I mean? They're all the same!! Even famous musicians steal licks from eachother!! It's just life. So if you're reading this and see that I have "stolen" either yours or someone else's already been done ideas, yes. Yes I have. -_-; what can I say? I like the idea so much that I used them for my own pleasure. Please feel glorified rather than robbed. I don't claim all these ideas…although I'm not too sure how many I have borrowed. I apologize if you have been offended.

Another: I have no idea if Demyx's other's name was Myde. Again, that's just another fic trend that I've been suckered into. Also, the locations for his past are extremely vague, I know not the location, time period, or season for anywhere that Demy is (except for the castle). I'd like to leave that up to you to decide, as well as anything "symbolic" you pull from my writings…I didn't intend to do it.

There aren't any obvious romantic relationships in this hear set of drabbles.

WARNING: two mild curse words more near the end. Nothing a two year old child hasn't heard in today's day and age. Pity really…

REVIEWS: Thanks everyone gah-lee! There's so many… I never thought I'd get this many.

**Kinchikoneko: **Thanks for reviewing practically every chapter. I love hearing from you. I'd say the last chapter had more of implosion to it than a sitting around the fireplace feeling to it. But I'm glad you thought of it in such a beautiful setting. -_-. I hope you aren't too disappointed with his next chapter.

**AkuDemyfan: **thank you. And yes I have infact read Xanrivash's stories, though I havn't gotten all of them read. They're great…although they do make me feel depressed and like crap. They're a little _too_ real, but beautifully beautifully written. That's probably where the main inspiration of the Hindi Demy came from.

**XIII Riku:** thank you very much for the review. I'll have to agree with you, I'm not the biggest AkuDemi fan either… it just happened that way) I love the whole organization, so their individual personalities matter more to me than who they're paired with.

**Kiwasaki-chan3:** oh good. I'm glad to hear that it makes people want to read it even more…I'm pretty late. But as I've said before I _do_ have ideas not written out yet. XD thanks for the reviews!!

**Burn Baby Burn: **so you mean as long as I have all thirteen chapters out by the 30 I'm good? Phew. Just kidding…I'm sorry for making you wait. And thanks again for the review! I'm glad you liked Axel's chapter the best. I don't think that Square got enough into their pasts…even though it's more fun to write fics about it anyways. I'm actually not too excited to know "what really happened" in the past from 358/2 days… except that I am. I can't wait for the game to come out!! Hmm –get's inspired to write the 3 shot now- unless you'd want to, you can be my guest. Just tell me if you're up for the challenge, then I won't take it. And Yes Dem does get a chapter all to himself. Dearly sorry for the wait.

**Thanks to the non-reviewing readers also.**

ENJOY EVERYONE.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

**The Melodious Nocturne **

**I. Sweet Child O' Mine : Myde's Childhood**

_**I just can't wait to be King (Elton John) – **_

When Myde was little, it was his dream to be a professional zoo keeper, and own the local zoo; but that was until his grandmother introduced him to the sitar. The beautiful instrument twined with each pluck, and the child spent all day, and half the night experimenting with the chords, the notes, and what sounds he could get from the area of the fret he pushed on. His fingers blistered, bled, and then formed a rough callous, impermeable to the rough touches he gave to the strings.

At first, Myde thought of how relaxed the wild, caged animals would be when they heard his sitar, beautifully playing a lullaby; and then as a year passed by, the idea of animals soon evolved into people, and his new dream became to be the king of the sitar, a star performer. He'd be able to play any tune, any time, with anyone, and to anyone. He couldn't wait!!

**II. Eighteen 'till I Die : Myde's New Chapter **

_**My Wish (Rascal Flatts) —**_

"Happy Birthday Grandma!" Myde set the cake down in front of the old woman, its messy white icing was littered with unlit blue candles, and her eyes lit up.

"I wrote you a song for your birthday." He announced, and began plucking the strings of the sitar. The sounds vibrated quietly through the instrument's body at first, and soon picked up at the climax, chiming loudly, using quick and whole notes. She smiled brightly, wiping the tears from her wrinkly eyes.

"Thank you so much Myde."

"Let's have cake!", he and Grandma together lit the candles on top the cake, they giggled as the first ones were now only a mere centimeter high, the blue wax dressing the cake.

"Happy Birthday to yooou." Myde quickly sang, his high tenor trembled from the previous laughter. "Make a wish!!" the wrinkling woman blew out the candles and looked into her grandson's sparkling eyes.

"Do you know what I wished for Myde?"

"What Grandma?"

"My wish was for you. That your life becomes all you want it to be. Dream big my sweet Myde."

He threw his arms around the woman, giving her a firm and tight hug. There were so many times he longed for someone to encourage him to face his dreams, and also his fears of becoming a grand musician. That day, he realized that the discouragement that life threw at him could be pulverized by the words mumbled by his only inspiration in the whole world, and nothing else mattered anymore. He wouldn't worry anymore.

_**Take Me Home, Country Roads (John Denver) — **_

"_I miss you Grandma. I'm on my way." _Myde had written on a post card, and taken the card to the post office to get a stamp. It cost him 15 cents, which he had begged for on the street, "Excuse me, sir, could I please borrow 15 cents for a stamp?", that was the simple part…the gas money was a little harder; took a little bit more time. The people in the big city just didn't appreciate the rustic sounds of his sitar.

He slammed the car door shut, after making sure the instrument was secure in the back seat, and started the ignition. Three quarters tank left was enough to get somewhere good. He got back on the highway going east, and quickly entered into the vast farmlands where the cows and sheep grazed. The trees shadowed the road under an umbrella of cool shade as he continued driving, and flipped on the radio.

"_Mild to high winds eastbound starting tomorrow morning, with a slight chance of thunderstorms and 50 percent chance rain." _

'_Good thing too, it'll make the skies clear for the drive'. _5:00 arrived quickly, and the sun had started to set.

"'Welcome to Shangrala'…? All you can eat 4.99?" Myde's stomach screamed at him for some sustenance, and he took the exit and turned right. Along the cute strip malls bordering either side of the narrow street was filled with people of all demographics strolling along; old couples, young couples, teenage groups, families, and singles… he found the advertised restaurant, Rhode's, and pulled into a stall near the back of the diner. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins; three quarters and two pennies. He threw them into a black jazz hat, and got the soft wooden instrument from the back door. Settling along the side of a building, under a cozy looking street lamp, he began to play the quiet tunes that fit the moods of the street goers. He muttered a small, and grateful 'Thank you' as the change, and bills were added to the headgear.

'_There's dinner... gas… and a gift for grandma.'_

**III. A Better Class Of Losers : The Organization XIII**

_**Where Is This?**_** (Yoko Shimomura) — **

When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded in darkness. Floating in the blackness. Where was he? Did he die in that accident?

The room around him suddenly transformed and he sat on solid ground, the walls built up around him as a nearby door swung open. A tanned man stepped through, and offered him a hand. Demyx took it, feeling the smooth leather as his hand slipped a little, moist with what was likely sweat. The hand held him firm.

"Welcome to the Organization, Demyx."

"that's—Demyx…that isn't my name. My name is..um…"

"My name is Xemnas."

"No…" Myde searched his mind, but it came up blank. He had written… _I'm coming Grandma. Love, My— _

"Myde! That's my name!!"

"It is no longer that. I will explain what we are all about, follow me Demyx."

He spluttered out an array of words, getting tongue tied as the man walk away, "But wait, Where _am_ I??"

_**A Whole New World (Aladdin) —**_

Demyx was introduced to a lot of new worlds. His very favorite was among Atlantica, and The Pride Lands. They were all so magical, and new. He'd never seen anything like it in his whole entire life.

There were some he had not been introduced to yet, like The Deep Jungle, Monstro, or Neverland; Xemnas had insisted that those areas could not naturally house the heartless without using an excessive amount of extra energy to do so.

And then there were some worlds, which he was warned of by other members of the Organization not to go to. Ever. Like the Hundred Acre Woods, by Xigbar, or Wonderland by Larxene, and Axel had briefly warned him of a world called Space Paranoids, but couldn't get into detail by just staying calm, so it wasn't spoken of.

Demyx sometimes wondered if it was possible to ever venture to all the worlds out there. How many were there, even?

_**Why Can't We Be Friends (Smash Mouth) —**_

Demyx made his way over to the wall where he tried to stand up on top of the blue glass marbles that littered the hallway, he summoned his sitar, planting it on flat ground and leaned his full weight on it.

"Darn it Roxas!" He summoned a dark portal into his room and away from the slippery balls, and took off the stuffy boots to throw them into the closet to turn in for the night. As he did, he was hit by a stampede of shadow heartless, summoned to, and trapped in the closet, they collapsed over Demyx's head, and down his back, piling next to the door to get out of the could-be opening.

Damn you, Roxas. Karma sure was tough, and payback was going to be a bitch.

For the next week, Roxas's shower shut off in the middle of washing his hair, the toilet over flowed every time he flushed it, and his hair gel was all dyed a mysterious red color.

_**One Family (Phil Collins) —**_

Demyx made his ways through the while halls of the Castle that Never Was. He looked at the walls; seeing them artless and empty made him feel a bit empty as well; his chest felt as though he really didn't have a heart. He stepped into the meeting room, where Lexaeus, who entered just moments before, held the door open for him, and a small smile appeared on Demyx's features. Lexaeus's eyes returned the smile for a moment and both of them sat down to listen to the speech of heartless, Sora, and death. There were times that Demyx wished there had been another life other than this.

That night, they all gathered around the dinner table to eat a meal prepared by Axel, Luxord, and Xigbar. The meal looked simple; no doubt the four hours they took to prepare it was spend pulling jokes on one another. As the blond sat down between Axel, and the Gambler of Fate, he looked around the table to see Xigbar poking fun at Xemnas and Saix, who sat close to the superior's side. Luxord shuffled two cards to all thirteen of them, starting a game of Blackjack, without announcement; and the way Axel peeked over at Roxas's cards only to receive a smack on the cheek followed by a laugh from the pyro, and soon a laugh from the youngest; Zexion held his book open through the meal, but did turn to Lexaeus with confused look on his face, directing the question down to the two cards he held between the open binding, and seeing the man nod, turned considerably happier and joined in the game; Marluxia laughed at a flustered looking Vexen, Larxene cackled, and Demyx smiled brightly. These people were his new friends, his whole life. They all depended on each other, just like a family.

_**Do You Hear The People Sing? (**__**Les Misérables) —**_

As the Organization stood facing Sora and his friends, He remembered thinking of everyone they had lost: Zexion, Marly, and Lexy. They didn't have that many members left, just six. And where was Axel? Was he gone too? It was all because Roxas left them. Who would be the one to prevent further pain?

Now, Demyx stood firm in front of Sora, blocking the pathway that led to The Great Maw, and to the gathering heartless. How many more members would they lose until Xemnas finally succeeded in completing Kingdom Hearts and giving them all another chance to live real lives?

If Roxas wasn't going to come back willing, he would just have to use force.

"Roxas, come back to us. We miss you!"

"Who is this kook?"

Huh. "Silence Traitor."

_**Two Worlds (Phil Collins) —**_

Demyx yelled out as he faded. He had failed to stop Sora.

He opened his eyes, once again to be shrouded in Darkness, unsure if his eyes were open, or closed.

"_Myde, wake up." _Grandma? "_I'm so proud of you sweetie." _

"Demyx, wake up already." Huh? His blue eyes flashed open and saw his short comrade standing over him, slate hair falling off his forehead.

"Zexion?"

"eh, close enough. Aeleus, he's awake!

The large, and familiar muscular man stepped up next to his comrade, and held down a hand for Demyx to take. He pointed to himself, and the smaller man.

"I'm Aeleus, this is Ienzo. And you are?"

Demyx looked at the two confused, "You don't remember me?"

Ienzo rolled his eyes, one still missing underneath the long bangs. "Of course we remember _you_. I'm not sure whose idea of a perfect life that apple orchard is, but I could easily guess that the fresh water lake was your idea. It's huge!"

Demyx looked over to where Ienzo was pointing, noticing that the younger's nails were painted black, and saw said lake. There was an island in the middle of it, covered in trees that were reflected in the water's bright blue surface. Just like back home, only perfect.

"It's Myde, my name. Are the others here Zex—or, Ienzo?"

They both nodded. "Yeah, Even's inside, and Lareen and Lumaria are out in the garden."

Myde stopped for a moment, contemplating the newer names, adding an 'X' to each one, and looked up in surprise. "Everyone is here?"

"yea, comeon' let's go." Ienzo held out his hands for either friend to grab onto. And all three walked hand in hand to the two story log cabin, complete with balcony overlooking the lush mountains with a perfect view of the sunset. Myde hadn't been happier in all of his lives.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

FIN

So…did I cheat with the rules of the Meme? Oh you bet I did. And did they all take more than 3 minutes to write? Yes they did. And did I actually just choose random songs? No. no I did not. They WERE random…but I just kept filing through some of them until I found ones that really stuck out. I mean… how on earth can you write a Demyx drabble to "We Are!" from _OnePiece_?. Most of these drabbles are inspired more by the TITLE and circumstance of the song, even though I was listening to it while writing, than the actual lyrical meaning of the song.

-- These drabbles are not supposed to correlate with other chapters. These nine drabbles in themselves do however correlate, though I'm not sure if they correlate too much.

--No, I am not suggesting that Roxas and Demyx are mortal enemies, they were simply pranking each other. I'm not saying they weren't friends later. I bet they were.

--Just like Demyx, I do not know Marluxia's or Larxene's names, so I gave them the one's I like: Lumaria, and Lareen. There are others that have been thought of and people may not agree with my choice names.

--I do admit I did steal the idea slightly of the last drabble. Her short story inspired me a lot. It was a scene similar to this of what happened after the nobodies died (without the mentions of the Perfect features of life after death). It was just the lush fields. Thank you miss author for that inspiration.

--is Demyx's speech correct and directly from the game in "Do you hear the people sing"? …not so much. I altered it a little, as well as his thoughts during the time… like we all keep saying FAN FICTION aka not real at all.

My tone in the A/N sounds a little bit angry IMO, but I don't mean for it to be. I do apologize for the sarcastic tone. Perhaps I am just exhausted.

Sorry for this being late, and any further comments or complaints you'd like to address, please just review and I'll get back either publicly in chapter ten or privately in a response.

As always, Flames and reviews are welcomed and appreciated lots.

-is trampled by angry mob or readers, and Demyx fans-

~BFS .


	10. It Only Felt Like Ten Minutes

Hey guys! -acts completely natural, until she sees the glares from all fic watchers- ooh, you mean today's the SIXTEENTH?!? What happened to the 10th?? That's how my life's been the past few days. DED tired, always working with no time for homework… and headdesking a lot.

I do apologize, and would like to make it up to you guys by saying sorry. I'll try to have the next one's posted soon… (school = the suck) but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not too happy with it. But Luxord IS in it, and he IS one if not the Hottest member of Organization XIII, imo.

DISCLAIMER: 1) Kingdom Hearts belongs to Nomura Tetsuya, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) the original concept of Demmonth belongs to Nire-chan on DeviantArt. She's just my inspiration.

**Kichikoneko: **Rumalia? That's a new one that I've never heard of. Neat. It sounds deep-Amazon-ish. If it makes you feel any better, I'd like to think that Demyx's grandmother is always with him in his heart (attacked by cheese grater). Thank you for protecting me from the mob. I just caught my breath…that's why this is so late… good excuse? Thanks for reviewing yet again. Luv

**Kiwasaki-chan3:** I hate that you have to kill Demyx. When you beat him up, you don't really feel for him because he made you loves 22 times and you're just so glad when you finally win. But, if you actually watch his death scene, it makes me so sad. 

**AkuDemyfan**: I think that would be way neat to do ones from the rest of the organization even. Well there's an idea. Good luck with your writings. I'll be excited to read what you come up with!!

**Thanks to all the readers!!**

That's all I have to say as of right now. Enjoy.

XIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIX

**It Only Felt Like Ten Minutes**

"Hey Luxord, can you help me with something?" Demyx entered the kitchen looking for Luxord. He was lucky he found him. He observed the bleach blond man sitting at the table with a drink, shuffling his cards, or as he liked to put it, training for battle.

"You want help?"

Demyx nodded and sat down across from the Gambler to begin explaining his situation, "So, to make the longest story in the whole world short, Axel and I had an argument and he wants to settle it with a round of cards since neither of us are highly experienced in that area".

"Did Axel say you could seek me out for help?"

Demyx shrugged. "He didn't say, so I figured it would be alright."

Luxord mimicked the musician's action, "Sounds like fair game to me then. Poker, did you say it was?"

"Uh. yeah." Demyx answered, remembering the title of the game Axel said.

Luxord finished out the shuffle and dealt five cards to each of them and began explaining the rules, what each card meant, its rank, and the best time to fold. The gambler stuck to the most basic techniques, figuring that Demyx would have no use to learn the hundreds of combinations he had mastered himself. An unusually short amount of time went by; Luxord stretched when they finished playing the fourth practice round together.

"So, if I just use this hand against Axel, I'll win every time?" Demyx looked skeptically at the British gambler. "How do I know that?"

"You never do Demyx. Life is a gamble. Usually. Except that for the "winning card move" I taught Axel will lose against all the other "winning card moves" that I taught the rest of the organization." He smiled slightly, caught somewhere in between ashamed and amused, as he lifted his glass of burgundy colored liquid to his lips to keep his laughter under control. Luxord stood from his spot, gathered the cards, bent backwards, popping his back, and clapped the boy on shoulder as he left the kitchen, a shuffle in his step.

"I bet you'll win Dem."

XIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIXXIX

FIN.

Lol…short. Is Luxy _actually_ British? I don't know. Does he _really_ drink alcohol? I don't know.

But…in my book he does. XD

Have a good week everyone. The 11th chapter will be posted, I'm crossing my fingers, on or by Friday. Have big test coming up have to study haven't started…

Good luck with school to everyone!

Thanks for reading

~BFS


	11. Eleven vs Four

Hello again. It is time for another late update. Thanks to all who follow this so far. So next, we have Marluxia's day!! 9/11.

Let's take a moment of silence for all who lost their lives on this day in 2001--The office workers, rescuers, people on the plane, and even the terrorists. We need to forgive. Embrace life to its fullest.

.

DISCLAIMER: 1) Kingdom Hearts belongs to Nomura Tetsuya, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) The original concept of Demmonth was inspired by Nire-chan on DeviantArt.

NOTES/WARNINGS: 1) there isn't a romantic relationship between Marluxia and Demyx. However there are very subtle hints of something MarVex in here (once again) if you squint sideways while standing on your head.

2) Okay, so do the organization_ really_ eat dinner together? Probably not. Do the Nobodies even _need_ food… probably not. But this IS fan fiction, so bear with me alright? There's bound to be loads of OOC as usual.

3) As the past 3 have been, minus Luxord's, this chapter has a bit more of the serious side to it… I didn't intend it like this, it just simply was… I'll apologize now.

REVIEWS: **Kichikoneko: **I'm glad you got a rise out of the "shuffle", I was wondering who else would notice that innocent pun that made its way into there. I didn't mean to, I promise. Luxizord (XD). Thank you very much for always reviewing. I wish you the very best also with your schooling, studies, and life too.

**AkuDemyfan: **I figure Axel has to be picked on by Luxord. …XD okay, so they might be friends, but hey. Plus, who wouldn't want Dem to win?? Thanks for the review.

**Kiwasaki-chan3: **harsh? Naahh. Axel's man enough. ~__^

**XIII Riku**: thank you very much. You're words surprise me—I'm happy. I'm definitely finishing this(only 2 more). The only thing that can stop me is Death! I appreciate your reviews!

**Thankyou to all the silent readers, favoriters, and alerters. I'm happy.**

IXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIX

**Eleven Vs Four**

Demyx had observed for the past few days that Marluxia had been angrier, and quieter, and his movements were harsher than normal. He was seething, it seemed. And for the past few days he didn't speak to Vexen, even if told to do so by the Superior.

At first, Demyx observed, the pink haired man had looked at Vexen all through dinner with a look of confusion, wonder, and accusation. That same night, there had been shouting, and crashing; and that's when Marluxia had stormed up from the basement shaking ice shards from his hair, and made the silent vow to never speak to Vexen again.

The second day at dinner, Marluxia wouldn't look at Vexen, and he didn't even smile cynically when Vexen shot up from his chair after sitting down on a vine full of thorns. Marluxia went straight to his chambers after that and Demyx heard nothing from him until the next morning when he left to go do recon in Hundred Acre Wood, moaning and grumbling his way out the door.

The third night at dinner, Demyx found it unfortunate to be sitting next to the Graceful Assassin. Every movement was accented with a slam; a slam of his water glass on the table, a slam of his fork on the green bean, and a slam of the green bean to his mouth. He shot sour and furious looks, wrinkling up his nose in disgust, at the Academic the whole night, and when Vexen paid him no heed, he stormed from the room, not taking his plate, and earned confused and uncaring looks toward the empty chair.

XXX

On the fourth morning, on his way to the showers, Demyx heard a drawer slam behind the Eleventh member's pink door and was met face to face with the angry assassin who emerged from the bedroom.

"um, Marly, are you okay?"

"NO!" his yell made the mulleted boy flinch back. "Do you ever wish, Demyx, that you had a power that wasn't weaker than the others'? Everything: lightning, fire, _ice_, water, light, darkness, wind, even _time_ all. defeats. this." He had spun his wrist, a pink rose appearing between Marluxia's fingers, and he spun back around, continuing his way out the door and down the hallway.

"Um. Wait! Marly!" Demyx continued after Marluxia, his fluffy blue towel forgotten next to the door, where he had dropped it.

If the pink haired man knew Demyx was following, he didn't make it known, even as they went out to his garden. What Demyx saw made him sad. All of the flowers were starting to wilt, some already dead and rotting, others still maintained their shape, but drooped.

"Marluxia, what happened to your garden?" His voice was small and comforting.

The addressed man let out a barking laugh that was bitter. "Vexen froze the ground. The plants that didn't die from the cold will eventually die from the ice melting to water. They'll drown."

"So that's why you've been so angry at Vexy. Um, well, I can help if you like. I'll be able to draw the extra water from the ground." Demyx carefully stepped over the flowers into the center of the garden and knelt down, sprawling his hand over the moist soil.

Marluxia stood and watched as the deep color of the ground faded into the oaky color that the soil once was, and noticed a dark cloud forming over the castle. Now all they needed to make the scene was Larxene out here for the perfect side effects. His eyes suddenly stung staring at the younger boy, and he blinked relieving the symptom. He hoped he wasn't developing an allergic reaction to his pollen.

Demyx seemed slightly out of breath as he stood. "I think it'll be okay now."

--

Vexen straightened from his previous position, hunched over the heating beaker, holding a small vial in one hand and a pair of tweezers in the other. He heard the pattering on the roof high above and smiled to himself, knowing the source of the purified precipitation. And the scientist was glad for the melodious nocturne's actions, as he regretted knowing that his sorrowful mistake could not be undone without shredding the underground roots of the beautiful foliage.

For once, he was glad there were thirteen of them together, all stuck with the same situation.

IXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIXXIIX

FIN

Yay for _fan_ fiction. It means I can skew the rules and change the characters and story line! Ultimately ruining the fandom for everyone else except myself. (sorry everyone). Demyx is now a water bender, and my new crossover pairing shall be Detara. …-_-; (just kidding)

If you didn't like this, surely I'll accept the inevitable flames, and I'll even consider happily taking the unexpected small praises you'll have for this oneshot/long drabble.

Notes: I don't know if Marly has a garden, if they take showers, or any other extreme elements of the Castle that I've put in here are true… pink door? Beats me. Plus, the neophytes seem to have more emotion that Xemnas hoped for…

Flames and comments are appreciated. Sorry I'm late everyone. Thanks for reading and not killing me yet… (on the bright side, there's only 2 more of these you have to suffer through. :P)

Evidentially, it's raining at my house. What's the weather like where you guys are?

~BFS

p.s. 10 days left until…!!! Let's count together!!


	12. Twelve Hippopotami Away

Well today is the twenty second. Can't we all just pretend that it's 10 days off, and really only the 12th? It's almost the same… Now for LARXENE'S chapter. She's cool.

DISCLAIMER: 1) Kingdom Hearts belongs to Nomura Tetsuya, SquareEnix, and Disney. 2) The original concept of Demmonth was created by Nire-chan on DeviantArt. That's my inspiration.

NOTES/WARNINGS: There are no obvious hints of a romance between Demyx and Larxene here. Once again, I have come up with some skewed pasts that are fan made. Larxene is probably very very OOC; I have not played Re:COM yet (-_-;;; I _hate_ the card feature. I'll play it before I play 385 tho…) therefore I do not know Larxene's exact personality… um, I'll just blame her attitude here, on 1) she's new to the orgy, and 2) she's with Dem. He brings out the best of people.

So this one was actually supposed to be completely different, like a 180 difference, but the main idea had already been taken for another previous chapter (Larxene was actually more in character in the old one but… I didn't want to copy it. So I *looks at ring* made up a new one…on the spot. Part of why it took longer to type up. Enjoy, I hope.

REVIEWS: **thank you for reading everyone. Especially to all that have favorited, and alerted. I appreciate you. **

**Kiwasaki-chan3 : **thanks for another review. I agree with that—they'd be more unstoppable than they already are! (which would be bad for Sora) took me 17 times to beat Demyx…the second play through!!

**XIIIRiku: **thankyou! Okay, I'll let you wallow in your Vexen-ness. Just kidding. XD

**AkuDemyfan: **I really appreciate your reviews, they make me feel great. Thanks for the positive feedback. Demyx just doesn't cut it as a fearsome organization member, what can I say?

**Kichikoneko**: lol. Your reviews make my day, I'm pretty sure. Your comments make me laugh, and that's a good thing. (I think you should be scared, btw…it's a pretty unexpected chapter)

**BurnBabyBurn: **okay, so I'm going to reply to all 3 of your reviews. I apologize to the other readers… just skip down to the "IXXII" part kay?! **9:** thank you I'm glad you liked it! Um , I guess I say it "Mee-deh" or "Mi-di"…something of that with a smaller accent to it? (I don't know how to pronounce it, how do _YOU_ say it? … I wouldn't be opposed to fan art. Lol. Dem would make an adorable lion (haha) although I've never seen him as a meerkat. … okay so clear up time! Roxas was honestly just playing a prank on Demyx. The heartless in the closet was meant to be a joke on Demyx more than as a harmful thing. I hope it didn't sound like it hurt him, because it didn't mean for it to be portrayed that way. It was just some harmless pranking between orgy members. (I figure Roxas had some help from Axel though. XD) …thanks! My favorite thing in any anime/game/story is always character interaction- that could be why I write so much dialogue. I tend to not be very good with descriptions. … it was a story called "The Truth" by xfirexfalconx. It's just a short little one that inspired me. Oh this is long XD **10: **this is your shortest review yet. Haha. Good luck to you too. I'd really really like to burn them all down (I'll help you). Where's Axel when you actually need him, right? **11: **oh wow, your comments really touched me. I do believe you're the first to ever call me a "fantastic author" *cries a bit* o.o thankyou so much. I'm glad you reviewed!! I love your feedback. The whole thing with Vexen was more of he regretted what he did after he did it, because he was angry at the time, as opposed to an actual "accident". We all have done that before. I know I have. Thank you again.

OKAY with reviews finished. Let's Start the 9/12 drabble!! (enjoy?)

IXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXII

**Twelve Hippopotami Away **

Some while after Demyx's arrival in The World That Never Was, a new member came along. He remembered while playing his sitar one morning, that Xemnas walked by, talking in his Superior tone to the person that followed; tall, skinny, and blonde, the new person was a woman. She hadn't yet received her uniform, it had seemed, as she was still wearing street clothes—blue jeans, a white t-shirt, pink scarf, and matching gladiator sandals; his melody slowed distractedly as the woman looked in his direction. Her level expression cracked into a smile of glee; she pointed toward the gazing musician, and then at her own head of hair, giving a slight enthusiastic nod. She turned back around, "listening" to the drawl of Xemnas, leaving the blond with a confused look on his face.

XXX

"Wow, isn't that pretty Larxene?" Demyx and Larxene sat next to each other, overlooking the African Plaines of The Pride Lands. A storm was on the horizon; the deep red sunset was shadowed by the blackening clouds, and the deep blue sea of stars could be seen only faintly through the smear of darkness. Lightning flashed frequently, the dull roar of thunder banged in the distance, and Demyx could see the rain coming down in diagonal sheets, watering the large baobabs shadowing the glowing ground that lay beneath.

She had been quiet the whole night except for now, "Demyx, do you ever think about your other life? Before this one."

He sighed, "I'm actually starting to forget a lot about it." _Sometimes even grandma seems false._

She mirrored his sigh, "Do you think I'll ever forget about Jachob?"

"Who?"

"My fiancé."

The musician smiled, "I never knew that about you Larxene! What was he like?"

She laughed; a bitter realization laced it momentarily. "It's weird, but since I've met all of you, you each have one characteristic that's the same as him."

At this, Demyx looked more interested than he had during the whole mission.

"Axel's sarcasm, Saix's loyalty, Luxord's vice—he would gamble the whole night whenever we went anywhere, to any casino.

"Lexaeus's understanding, Xaldin's muscles, Xigbar's 'dude' syndrome", she scoffed at this, "He had Vexen's passion, and every night he was always reading this big book. It was a different every week because he'd finish it."

"Just like Zexion."

"He gave advice just like Xemnas, which was only when you truly needed it. He had Marluxia's playfulness.

"And your hairstyle."

"Oh." Demyx looked touched, "is that why you…" , he switched a pointing finger, several times, between his Mohawk and Larxene's blonde antennae.

She finally turned to him with a disgusted look of confusion, before lightening it, realizing exactly what it was Demyx was trying to say.

"yeah." She nodded.

"I won't change it."

"No?"

"No. And you know what? As long as we're all together, I don't think you'll ever forget about him."

The warm wind brushed through their uniform, as the large bolts of electricity continued to boom throughout the horizon as the storm loomed closer to their safe location underneath Pride Rock. There was a level of understanding that Demyx shared with each member of the Organization, he had made it a goal to know each one of them, to not repeat any past mistakes, and so far, he was succeeding.

IXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXIIIXXII

FIN

See? OOC much? I couldn't decided if I wanted them in original human form, or in "pride land" animal form. So you can just imagine the "uniform" as either you'd like. It's open for interpretation.

I didn't like the ending…it was missing something imo. …

I love your comments. Flames and reviews always appreciated and welcomed.

See you next time…only one chapter left. DX I'm actally having a lot of fun with this. It gives me time off of studies, and some interaction with people that have similar interests as me.

Oh and happy Autumn everyone!! 9/22/09

~BFS


	13. Thirteen Member Family

**~This is the last addition to DemMonth, everyone**. Thanks all that stayed with me and read, even though I didn't update as regularly as we all hoped. I appreciate you~

DISCLAIMER: 1) Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura. 2) the original concept of Demmonth belongs to Nire-chan on DeviantArt.

NOTES: no RoxDem here, but a slight AkuRoku, but no more than what's revealed in the game (hopefully). There's bound to be OOC in here, as always, but bear with me because this is the last one. I tried to change this a couple of times, but alas, I still failed, and the ending just wasn't as fulfilling as I'd hoped.

I had to post this one before today ends right? Because tomorrow is officially _not_ demmonth. And also, I dedicate this one to 385/2 days! That's finally out!

WARNINGS: again, I've manipulated the Organization, their times, and their relationships for the sake of this fandom. If 385/2 days reveals anything that contradicts this fic, I'm not taking the blame. (jk)

REVIEWS: **a huge thanks to all who have favorite, alerted, read, and reviewed this fic**  
**I love all of my regular reviewers very much. You know who you are! (kichikoneko, XIIIRiku, AkuDemyfan, BurnBabyBurn, Kiwasaki-chan3) I appreciate your words a lot. **

NOW ON WITH THE THIRTEENTH AND FINAL CHAPTER! Enjoy~

IXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIII

**Thirteen Member Family**

Illuminated in the center of a small dark room was a veiled cave of wonders, a make shift hideaway, if you will; a fort. Black bed sheets hung around the frame of the wooden loft bed, under which sat the twin bed's mattress, which was yanked from its home above. The creators of the fort, two boys, both blond made themselves at home on the black and white checkered comforter that sat on top the mattress. They sat around the lantern with a small bowl of pretzels, and an even smaller dish full of chocolate morsels. A bag of marshmallows was being cradled by the older boy, his Mohawk laid flatter than usual.

x

"Hm. My turn again…okay! Scenario: you get into trouble by the law, and you have to leave your home town. What would you change your name to, where would you go to, and what four things would you take with you in your bag?"

Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his spikes, taking consideration to the question, "My name would be Franky Sparks. Um, I would go to the New World and I'd take my savings account, a skateboard, a photo album, and a sleeping bag."

"Nice one Roxas! Your turn."

"What was your first impression when coming here?" He picked up a pretzel, shoving it to his lips nervously while he waited.

"That's a serious question Roxas. I would say I was scared at first, it was awkward being new, and in all honest I don't necessarily agree with Xemnas and his no hearts theory. What did you think, Roxas?"

The keyblade wielder shrugged solemnly and looked down to the checkered ground. "I sort of wish Axel was here to play with us too."

"Aw, don't worry; we'll have another one when he's not on a mission. You like him a lot don't you?" Demyx set the marshmallows on the ground beside the mattress.

"It feels lonely here. No one would miss me if I disappeared."

Demyx's sad blue eyes stared into Roxas's. "Aww. That isn't true, Rox. Here, I'll be right back!"

x

Illuminated in the center of a small dark room was a veiled cave of wonders, a make shift hideaway, if you will; a fort. Underneath the dome around the furnished mattress sat twelve nobodies. The pretzels, multiplied in quantity, were quickly disappearing due to a certain Assassin, and Nymph. Laughter rang around the party while youngest boy, the owner of the bed, smiled and looked to his left where Demyx sat.

Roxas heard his bedroom door open, "Roxas? I'm back; where is everyone?"

"Axel?!"

Xigbar pulled the sheet up from over his head with a smirk, "Hey Flurry, you made it just in time. Join us!"

"For—" , the red head saw the shadows of his comrades reflected on the walls from the lantern. "Oh no, tell me Demyx didn't organize another one." His tone was playful while he pulled off his boots and lifted the black curtain to see the other twelve members gazing at him. Roxas and Demyx scooted apart as Axel slid down to sit between them. He fit an arm around Roxas's slim shoulders, making some extra room. "I missed you Roxy." He cooed.

"So what game are we playing tonight?"

"Truth or Dare." The reply came from several members simultaneously.

"Oh well in that case: Xemnas, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Axel smirked and tightened his arm around Roxas. Larxene cackled with amusement, and Demyx smiled around the unbroken circle. Each trait was completely different, and that was just perfectly fine.

IXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIIIIXXIII

FIN

A bit of a note:

1) When Roxas said "The New World" he was in fact, referring to Pocahontas' land (I don't know where she lives)… don't bash Pocahontas…

2) Please don't take the fact that Roxas wanted Axel there as offense to Demyx. He and I meant nothing by that except him expressing his thoughts.

3) The ending died.

As always flames and reviews are always appreciated. This has been the Demmonth drabbles, finally ending.

Thank you all very muchly.

I've got to know, Who's gotten 385/2 days yet? No Spoilers PLZ, but what do you think of it so far??

~BFS, over and out.


End file.
